


【德哈】变鸟大危机

by Grace_ZZ



Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22875514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_ZZ/pseuds/Grace_ZZ
Summary: 德哈二人变成了小肥鸟。owo
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 【DH】德哈个人志《Primula malacoides》 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644337
Kudos: 52





	【德哈】变鸟大危机

01.  
“太神奇了，乔治！”  
“太神奇了，弗雷德！”  
双胞胎勾肩搭背地站在罗恩的身后，探头探脑地看着弟弟手中的那只肥肥的小黑鸟，小鸟有着翡翠一样的眼睛，黑色羽毛乱糟糟的，头顶那里还炸出一个羽毛球儿。  
罗恩下意识拿手去挡那只小鸟，“嘿，你们别吓到哈利！”  
“……没事的，罗恩，让他们看好了。”鸟喙动了动，哈利无奈的声音从黑鸟小小的身体里发出来。  
“哇！”双胞胎的脸贴在一起，他们露出吃惊的表情，“到底是什么神奇的魔法！还是说哈利你吃了什么恶作剧糖果？”  
罗恩打量了一下哥哥们认真的神情，扭头朝赫敏说：“看来不是他俩干的。”  
赫敏掰了一块小饼干喂给哈利，头也不抬，“无所谓了，罗恩。事实就是我们今天必须带着哈利上课了。”  
罗恩可怜巴巴地捧着黑色的小肥鸟，“那赫敏你来拿着哈利？我怕我一个用力，哈利被我伤到。”  
赫敏点点头刚要接过哈利，所有人都听到斯莱特林长桌那边发出了尖叫声。  
“这是德拉科？”潘西震惊得直咬手指甲。  
布雷斯摊摊手，“很不幸，这是事实。”他指了指饭桌上的肥鸟，淡金色的羽毛看上去很柔顺，但是头顶的毛有点少，此刻那双水晶球一样剔透的灰蓝色眼睛里蕴含着恼怒。  
“啊德拉科，你怎么变成了这样！”潘西捂着心口，看上去备受打击。  
“……如果你还想维持我的形象的话，就请你闭嘴。”德拉科的声音恶狠狠地传过来。  
布雷斯懒洋洋地把手背在脑后，“告诉你个好消息，似乎波特也变成了鸟。”  
“哦？”德拉科听到这个消息果然心情变得好起来，“我先吃饭了，潘西，我要那盘曲奇小饼干。”  
潘西忙不迭地推过来一个盘子，高尔和克拉布沉默地看着他们的老大扭着有着金色羽毛的鸟屁股故作优雅地走到盘子边啄起了饼干。  
“……马尔福也变成鸟了？”罗恩听到这个消息很激动，手指下意识捏紧，便听到哈利一声惨叫。  
赫敏连忙抢过哈利，“看看你都干了什么，哈利你没事吧？！”  
只见黑色小肥鸟奄奄一息地倒在赫敏手心里，喘着气说：“罗恩手劲有点大。”  
“伙计，抱歉！”罗恩连忙道歉，但是掩饰不住自己的笑容，“马尔福也变成鸟了，我们可以好好嘲笑他一番了！”  
“罗恩！都什么时候还关注马尔福！我们的当务之急是要尽快找到方法把哈利变回来！”  
“可……没人知道哈利经历了什么。”罗恩为难地挠挠头，“纳威，你发现哈利的时候他就变成鸟了是吗？”  
旁边的圆脸男孩点点头。  
赫敏感觉到哈利在手心里叹了口气，女孩去收拾自己的包，“准备准备上课去吧，第一节我记得是魔药课——”

02.  
哈利蹲在赫敏的肩头，看着烟雾缭绕的地下室。变成鸟以后他似乎不近视了，让他甚是喜悦。赫敏专心致志地熬着魔药，哈利看见斯内普教授飘了过来，连忙把自己缩成一个球。  
“格兰杰小姐，今天波特先生没来？”  
“是的，教授。”  
“原因？”  
“……不明，教授。”  
“哦？那格兰芬多扣十分，无故不上课。”  
赫敏肩膀上的球球瞬间炸毛，黑色小鸟窜起一米高。“马尔福也没来，您为什么不给他扣分！”  
斯内普教授面无表情地看着哈利，然后飘走了。  
隔壁的桌子爆发出一阵笑声，德拉科的脑袋从潘西的短发下面探出来，他用哈利听得见的声音拿腔拿调地说道：“真是不像样，波特。”  
下一秒，快速到赫敏根本来不及阻止，哈利像一颗黑色的炮弹似的飞出去，把德拉科直接撞进了潘西面前的坩埚里。  
“哼唧。”哈利鸟得意地一甩头顶的毛球儿，拍拍翅膀飞回赫敏肩膀上，潘西尖叫着去捞在坩埚里挣扎的德拉科。  
“波特你给我……等着！”来自湿淋淋的落汤鸡德拉科·马尔福。  
“格兰芬多再扣十分。”  
毛球瞬间不做声了，几秒后，黑色的小鸟将怨念的目光落在斯内普教授的脸上。

今天还有神奇动物保护课。罗恩小心地捧着哈利，而德拉科轮到布雷斯照顾了，两只肥鸟站在两个男孩的肩膀上大眼瞪小眼。  
“嗨，罗恩，这是你的宠物？”卢娜用迷茫的眼神打量着哈利和他乱七八糟的羽毛。  
“不是，卢娜，我是哈利！”  
罗恩点点头，又指了指德拉科，“顺便告诉你，这是马尔福。”  
女孩了然地点点头，似乎毫不意外。她用手指碰碰哈利，很喜欢哈利羽毛的样子。哈利也只好一动不动地站着，直到越来越多的人围了过来。  
“介绍一下，”罗恩怪笑着说，“这是马尔福。”  
“闭嘴。”  
“……刚刚它开口说话了吧。”  
德拉科觉得自己变成鸟的事情很快就要败露全校了，他得拖着波特一起下水，“波特，不要在那里装死！”  
“闭嘴，马尔福！”  
群众震惊。

03.  
“今天是格兰芬多对战斯莱特林！最让人哭笑不得的是，两方的找球手都变成了……”乔丹顿了一下，“神奇动物！那么，今天的金色飞贼真的会被两只鸟抓住吗？各位拭目以待！”  
哈利扑腾着自己的翅膀，放出狠话：“今天我就是啄秃你也要抓到金色飞贼！”  
“原话还给你，波特。”德拉科被这句话气得直掉羽毛，还是头顶的。  
哨声响起，金色飞贼瞬间不见了。两只小鸟扑腾着翅膀飞上天空，躲开一个个游走球。其他的选手也得注意两只小鸟，免得误伤。  
“我还是第一次以这种神奇的方式参加魁地奇！”德拉科咬牙切齿，拼命扇动翅膀。  
哈利翻了个白眼，用爪子踹了德拉科一脚。  
两只鸟都极力搜寻着金色飞贼，殊不知整个赛场的观众都在担心他俩。  
比分一直拉不开差距，分差一直在二十分以内。哈利焦急地扇动翅膀，突然发现德拉科朝一个方向飞了过去。他瞬间看见了金色飞贼，于是也冲了过去，对着德拉科的脑袋就是一口。  
“别啄我的毛！那可能是我的头发！”德拉科气得用翅膀打了哈利一头。  
哈利趁机和德拉科拉平了距离，他懒得理德拉科，朝近在咫尺的金色飞贼飞去，精准地咬住了其中一只翅膀。  
“哦，格兰芬多获胜！”乔丹先欢呼起来。  
斯莱特林的球员愤怒地丢下手里的东西，有一个球员挥起手里的棍子，把还没收回的游走球打了过去。  
“危险！”赫敏惊叫起来。  
哈利只感觉突然被撞了出去，和游走球险险地错开。德拉科把哈利顶出去后两只小鸟就一起从高空往下掉，看台上的人连忙施加漂浮咒，两人才安全落地了。  
哈利松开嘴里的金色飞贼，看着德拉科离开的落寞身影，蹦哒过去拦住他。  
“等等，马尔福。”小黑鸟哼唧哼唧地伸出翅膀，然后在德拉科的喙上啄了一下，“谢谢你。”  
德拉科呆站在草坪上，听着话筒里宣布格兰芬多“一百五十分”的胜利，他嘀咕一句：“斯莱特林德拉科·马尔福加两百分。”

04.  
纳威掀开哈利床上的围幔时看见的是呼呼大睡的黑发男孩，他欣慰一笑，为朋友变回来而感到高兴。他转而去罗恩的床铺叫他起床，看到的却是一只红色的小肥鸟。  
“……哈利，快来！出事了！”  
看来今天，变鸟的危机也在继续。

-FIN-


End file.
